thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Hullabaloo Axed
Hullabaloo Axed '''is a 1966 film. Astro Boy Gets confused on 'Davy' from The Pre-Fab 4 by thinking of the pirate idiom or American folk hero, but turned out to be a British Singer. much to Dismay, Pink Sheep sees the remains of his Dead Cousin, Barney finds out about the other 2, and Giligan gets beaten up, on camera (Earis and Iris was behind the NBC Camera in the film), for supporting 'Davy' for no reason. this is one of the few films The Anti Barney Bunch appear in The Barney Bunch film that decade. Quotes * WHAT? GREEN SHEEP IS A HAT! - Pink Hat Gaylerry 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Hullabaloo has been Cancelled by NBC Astro-boy-04-1024x768.jpg|I DON'T WANT A SITCOM. I WANT The Roger Miller Show TO AIR AT 7:30, WITH THE LOVE ME TENDER TV SHOW STARRING MY SCHOOL FRIENDS AT 8:30 PM SO I CAN...... davy_cap.jpg|Hello Mates. 131 Champion 787.jpg|WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S ONE OF THE 4 STUPID HOMOPHOBES. THEY'RE RUINING MY LIFE! BARNEY, INOTOKO, RICK RAT, GILLIGAN, JIMMU, PINK SHEEP, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. Pink Sheep.jpg|wut is it astro? is this about my '''DEAD Cousin Green Sheep again Evil Barney.png|I WANT RODGER MILLER AND GILLIGAN, NOT THIS TRASH WANNABE. 220px-Roger_miller_show.jpg|I'D RATHER WATCH GILLGIAN'S ISLAND THAN THE TRASHMEN. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING BOUT? MY STEPSON AND HIS BAND? 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|YES! Puffins plaice winter ctv b-small.jpg|GO TO HELL BECAUSE YOU SMOKE CIGARETTES. SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU! 8214749516_dcefdb1477.jpg|I AGREE WITH OSCAR PUFFIN. 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|who the f*ck are you? 8214749516 dcefdb1477.jpg|Rainbow Butterfly. I WILL LOCK ALL YER CIGARETTES OR ELSE..... 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|or else what? 8214749516 dcefdb1477.jpg|I WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH THESE 4 ON TV. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|I DO NOT WANT TO WATCH THESE FOUR LOSERS. Jimmu.png|THEY'RE STUPID. Jimmysavile.jpg|I DON'T LIKE THESE 4 FUCKING ANYWAY. I'D RATHER LET Go-Jos DANCE, NOT SEE THEIR STUPID LOOKS. Black Bear .........2.jpg|I DO NOT WANT TO SEE 4 IDIOTS ON TV. Raptor1976.jpg|they should go to hell! N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|i don't care about you guys whining over my stepson & his mates getting picked up by NBC. 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|what the hell are you doing at NBC? Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I'm secretly gay. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|JOEY, WHY DO YOU WANT TO WATCH THE RODGER MILLER SHOW. YOU HAD TO GET THROUGH THOSE GUYS FIRST. 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|WUT GUYS? CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|Robert Graham: These Guys. My stepson's in it. 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|FUCK NO! Th (4).jpg|DAVY IS RIPPING ME OFF. I'LL GET RID OF HIM ONE DAY. JUST YOU WAIT DUMMY WHO APPEARED WITH GEORGIA BROWN. WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE OTHER 3. Davy cap.jpg|???????????? Th (4).jpg|I WAS HERE FIRST LOSER! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|I HATE YOU ROGER MILLER! SMOKING IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU! 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|this whiny bitch needs to shut up! David_Bowie_(1967).png|Hello, I am the other Davy. Since we can't have two Davy's in England, I will kill you 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE WITH MY MANAGER. David Bowie (1967).png|FUCK! 31a3078499fa3e3a3df4e1cfe3166472.jpg|Hello. I'm Roger Miller's Manager. David Bowie will live with ME! Th (4).jpg|WTF Are you doing with my friend, David Bowie. 31a3078499fa3e3a3df4e1cfe3166472.jpg|David Bowie is going to Live with ME! 95e9f03d725b364176647e2b93538b84.jpg|THIS IS MY HOUSE LOCATED IN Central Hartford. 31a3078499fa3e3a3df4e1cfe3166472.jpg|I ALMOST FORGOT, THE OTHER DAVY IS IN......... NBC. David Bowie (1967).png|I HOPE YOU DIE IN 2012. Davy cap.jpg|I HOPE YOU DIE IN 2016. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|WELL, MY STEPSON NEVER EVEN HEARD OF YOU BOWIE. I'M KICKING YOUR ASS OUT OF THE UNITED STATES. David Bowie (1967).png|why? CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|Robert Graham: THIS IS PROOF! MY STEPSON IS THE ONE WITH THE HAT ON. DAVID BOWIE, YOU ARE HEREBY KICKED OUT OF THE UNITED STATES BECAUSE OF THIS PICTURE. 612hours.jpg 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Hi I'm Florence. David Bowie (1967).png|WTF are you doing here in my territory. you know you are not supposed to enter my area. there's jimmy savile. Jimmysavile.jpg|you must be 18 years or older to be in this area. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|I don't care. Bob1966.JPG|DUCK OFF. IN 3 YEARS, I WILL BE ON A CHILDRENS SHOW, SESAME STREET. Black Bear .........2.jpg|and in 2 decades, i'll get my own show. David Bowie (1967).png|if the Stupid Smothers Brothers get axed, the peanuts will get a weekly television series, starting with an encore of You're in Love, Charlie Brown, with a springtime theme (2nd half of the peanuts valentines in its CBS Days) 131 Champion 787.jpg|i just found out One Davy is from London, while the other Davy is from Manchester. this can't be right. David Bowie (1967).png|i'm Davy Robert. Davy cap.jpg|back off. NBC doesn't want you. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|i'm going to kick David Robert out of NBC due to another person with the same Davy name. Evil Barney.png|NBC is a big cunt now! 220px-Enrico Caruso As Canio.jpg|Fuck off. David Bowie (1967).png|actually, nbc is now stupid for not hiring me. that's it. i'm changing my name to david bowie. 220px-Enrico Caruso As Canio.jpg|why? Davy cap.jpg|David Bowie: this stupid guy's name. there is confusion in England. 220px-Enrico Caruso As Canio.jpg|Oh. Davy cap.jpg|Fuck off. David Bowie (1967).png|why? just because you're older than me. i changed my name sucker. my new name is David Robert Bowie. Davy cap.jpg|idiot. Th (4).jpg|knock off. cuz i was here first, loser! Hullabaloo and custard by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtsz6.jpg|We cancelled Hullabaloo because of the usage of Name. Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|Barney: IT WAS YOU TWO STUPIDHEADS THAT AXED A GREAT SHOW AND REPLACED IT WITH A STUPID SITCOM ABOUT 4 STUPID DUDES. Paul: THEY'RE RIPPING ME OFF! N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|What are you talking about? Th (4).jpg|name copies between an axed tv show and mascots of BBC2. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|we are not accepting David Robert, we already chose a Davy............. Davy cap.jpg|NBC Logo: this Davy is perfect enough. David Bowie (1967).png|That Davy's face is shit. Th (4).jpg|he's ripping me off. I WAS BORN FIRST! David Bowie (1967).png|u older than that stupid davy? Th (4).jpg|yes! CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|Paul: they suck. Pink Sheep: wtf is this kid wearing? Davy cap.jpg|Rustic Buffoon: Who the fuck is this women? Th (4).jpg|FIRST OFF, THAT IS A GUY, AND 2ND, HE IS MY RIPOFF! 220px-Enrico Caruso As Canio.jpg|Oh. But his haircut makes him look like a women. David Bowie (1967).png|he is so stupid. i'm planing on changing my name to David Bowie. Th (4).jpg|why? cuz of my ripoff. David Bowie (1967).png|yes. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|hi i'm florence. where is robert graham David Bowie (1967).png|robert is my middle name. now scram bitch who supports the other davy. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|NO! David Bowie (1967).png|why the f*ck are you here, alongside yer stupid friends, paul basil and rosalie. S-l500.jpg|Florence: Those two are my friends, they have NBC Affiliation so far this Decade! Wben0454.jpg|I'M PUMPED FOR GILLIGAN. Wben0454.jpg|i hope gilligan wins the 7:30 ratings the upcoming TV Season. S-l500.jpg|no he's not. you have been making out with sir seven ever since we took away your nbc affiliation. you can't have nbc back. it belongs to the both of us. Wben0454.jpg|i'm gonna watch Gilligan's Island with Sir Seven while you two brats have your stupid party. i was here ''FIRST' 0013.jpg|can't you see i'm busy climbing. i see james dean. he's been dead for a decade! S-l500.jpg|looks like somebody is invited...... get over here, invitees! 150px-Mitey2-mt.jpg|i'm ready to party. David Bowie (1967).png|according to source, the last show to air before these losers will be The Huntley-Brinkley Report at 7PM. 131 Champion 787.jpg|The Huntley-Brinkley Report airing before The Monkees? What? Bbc2wales 1965a by jackiedolamorefan-d9gtur5.jpg|YAY! WE ARE WATCHING The Monkees STARTING ON SEPTEMBER 12! David Bowie (1967).png|TUNE IN TO THE EEDIOTS Mondays after Gilligan's Island on MTV! Puffins plaice winter ctv b-small.jpg|BOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK DAVID BOWIE! elliott+street+fron+--+jpg+photo.jpg|Gilligan: This is where these four stupid Kids Live. 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|(attemps to throw rocks at one window) S-l500.jpg|let's start this party! David Bowie (1967).png|screw this, i'm migrating to MTV. 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png|September 12 on MTV, Gilligan's Island, Followed by The Eediots starring David Bowie. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|I'M NOT WATCHING THAT! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|shut up. TheJokerd.jpg|BATMAN! 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|abc renewed it. Richard-hall-54.jpg|the eediots for the win. 1118-peter-mike-micky-davy.jpg|not so fast eediots. Th (4).jpg|i'm older than you. Jimmysavile.jpg|get the hell out of here. i'm going to guest star in the eediots. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|yes! underwear party Category:1966 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White